Love Songs
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: He couldn't do this by himself. He may have had his baby, but he'd write a thousand love songs if it would bring Kendall back. Mpreg, kenlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story is a kenlos Mpreg. Basically what's going to happen is that every chapter will be split in two; time before/during the pregnancy and present day. The line break will always split them. Plus I apologise for any medical mistakes I make. I hope you like this!**

Carlos and Kendall were seventeen, Carlos only a month from becoming eighteen. He'd received a growth spurt a mere seven months ago, he and Kendall now being almost the same height, with him just miraculously passing the blonde out, leaving Logan as the official short one of the group. They were currently working on their second album in Big Time Rush, all still living in apartment 2J together. And today was the day Carlos was finally gonna pluck up his courage and ask the youngest band member out on a date. He wasn't really sure how long he'd had feelings for Kendall. He'd noticed it one day maybe half a year ago, but had a feeling his crush had appeared long before he realised it was there.

Kendall was currently sitting on the orange couch of 2J, reading some Harry Potter novel with a smoothie on the coffee table in front of him. "Hey, blondie," Carlos greeted. "Watcha doin'?"

"Readin'," Kendall replied in the same playful tone. "What's up?"

Carlos took a deep breath. I can do this. I may be terrible with girls, but thankfully Kendall isn't one of those . . . "I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with me tonight."

"Oh yeah? Dinner with you?" Kendall's face broke into a smile. "I'd like that. What kind of dinner are you thinking of?"

"I thought we could go to this place, the woman who owns it is really cool,and the pizza is amazing. You up for that?"

"Sure, I like pizza. When will we go?"

"Um, sevenish, I guess. I'll drive us, since I know where it is."

Kendall smiled and nodded. "Ok. Can't wait."

That evening, Carlos walked Kendall down to the Palmwoods parking lot, chatting about the upcoming concert the band was planning, as well as a new EP they were working on.

"This isn't awkward for you or anything, is it?" Carlos couldn't help asking as they arrived in the Palmwoods parking lot. "I just don't want you to be weirded out or anything . . ."

"Carlos, it's fine." Kendall smiled at him as they walked to the car. "I don't think this is weird. I mean . . . I like you. You're cute."

"I am? I wasn't aware?"

"Yeah, sure you weren't. Anyway, this isn't weird for me as long as it's not weird for you."

"Trust me, I don't find it the slightest bit strange. I think it's good." Carlos climbed into the car, smiling as Kendall got into the passenger seat next to him. "Ok, let's go."

When Carlos found a good parking lot, he pulled in and stopped the car. He got out, and deciding to be a gentleman, ran around to the other side and opened Kendall's door for him. Kendall smiled sweetly up at him, though he looked a little puzzled. "Thanks, Carlos. Aren't you a gentleman?" He got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. "Alright, lead the way."

Carlos nodded and walked down the street, Kendall walking along next to him. Carlos longed to reach out and take his hand, but he worried that might be too forward. For once he could find hardly a speck of confidence.

"Carlos, where exactly are we?" Kendall asked, looking down the sidewalk to see soda cans and candy wrappers tossed around. "I've never been around here before."

Carlos detected the slight nerves in Kendall's voice as they passed three teenage boys smoking and passing a large brown bottle between them. "Somewhere downtown, I think. Not really sure. But it's ok, no need to worry."

"What were you even doing in this part of town?" Kendall asked as he followed Carlos down the street.

"I got lost," Carlos replied a little sheepishly. "And I got hungry. It's safe though, once you don't bother anyone."

"Um, ok," Kendall said slowly, following Carlos the last few steps to where a slightly shabby but bright restaurant was situated.

"We're here," Carlos said, leading Kendall inside. Kendall looked around, finding it was a lot nicer than he'd expected. He quite liked it, actually.

"Hey, it's my little chico!" a plump woman behind the counter greeted. "And you brought a pretty blonde with you. I approve."

Kendall bit his lip, giving her a little wave as his cheeks turned pink. "This is Angela, the owner," Carlos introduced. "Angie, this is Kendall."

"Lovely to see you both," Angela said before taking out her order pad. "What'll you two have?"

Soon Kendall and Carlos were seated at a table, watching Angela walk over with their pizzas. "Here you are, chico." Her hand dove into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a fresh red rose. "From the vase over there."With a flourish, she handed it to Kendall. "Just say it's a kind gesture from that handsome lad across from you, kay? Enjoy your meal."

Kendall was blushing again as he placed the rose on the table next to his plate. "She's sweet. How often have you come here?"

"Oh, a lot," Carlos replied with a grin. "Just try the food and you'll see why."

Kendall chuckled, before picking up a slice of his pizza the same time as Carlos and taking a small bite, as Kendall often did. Carlos chuckled as the blonde's eyes widened slightly as he ate it. "Fuck."

Carlos laughed at the reaction. "Like it?"

"Mmm, this is really fucking good," Kendall grinned, taking another bite of the pizza.

"Told you so," Carlos smirked, feeling oddly smug. They ate their pizza pretty quickly, chatting happily, occasionally throwing a cheerful line towards Angela when she wasn't busy.

"We should come here again sometime," Kendall said as they went up to pay. "I think it'd be fun."

"I hope to see you again soon, chico," Angela said with a smile as she handed over their change. "You too, little blondie."

When the two left the restaurant, the street was distinctly darker, only a few flickering street lamps working. They walked along, hands repeatedly brushing together but neither of them daring to make the move.

"Carlos, do you think I'm attractive?"

Carlos skidded to a halt, turning to look at Kendall on surprise. "What?"

"Um . . . you heard me," Kendall muttered, eyes on the concrete.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do. I mean, you're . . ." Carlos bit his lip in slight shyness. "You're kind of hot. Your hair is nice, you've got a . . . er, a good body, as far as bodies go . . . plus, you have really pretty eyes."

"Then . . . then why did you wait this long?" Kendall asked unexpectedly, looking up at him with a lost expression on his face.

"I . . . Kendall, I was shy before, I guess. I—"

Suddenly three voices wolf-whistling could be heard, and then, "Wassup, blondie with the legs?"

Kendall and Carlos both turned around. Three men were standing there, beer bottles in their hands. Te tallest one was a little at in front of the others and closer to the two boys, and they could clearly see the glaze in his eyes indicating he'd had a little too much to drink.

"Hey, baby, you look a little down," the man slurred, "Wanna ditch the Pollo and hang out with us?"

"Pollo?" Carlos exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "You wanna just say that to my face, asshole?"

"No . . . uh, no thanks," Kendall said quickly, avoiding looking at them before adding quietly to the Latino, "Carlos, just ignore them," placing a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. His comment didn't go unheard.

The man who'd spoken gave a drunken laugh, stumbling forward a little until he was closer to them. "Aw, it's ok honey. We don't bite," he laughed, reaching out and taking hold of Kendall's arm.

"Hey!" Kendall yelled in protest, trying to pry his hand off. "Let go!"

Carlos flew forward, punching the man in the gut in a split second. The man grunted in pain, but didn't let go until Kendall kicked him in the shin. Kendall and Carlos stumbled backwards, away from him. The two men behind him looked furious. "Right," one of them said with a menacing glare, stepping forwards.

In a second, Kendall grabbed Carlos's arm and turned around, running down the street. Carlos heard footsteps behind them as they took a sharp turn into a long dark alley. They ran passed a large dumpster, and Carlos quickly skidded to a halt to shove Kendall in behind it, before following close behind. He could hear the footsteps of the drunken men stumbling past, the three men slurring curses as they made their way back the way they came. They waited until the voices had completely died away before they dared to move.

Carlos only realised Kendall was gripping his shirt until he tried to stand up and couldn't. He looked at Kendall, who blushed and quickly let go, both of them getting to their feet. "First time I've ever seen you hit someone like that," Kendall said quietly. "I mean, you've only messed around with James . . . that was new to see."

Carlos shrugged. "Well, it was nothing. He was gonna hurt you, and I wasn't gonna take it."

"Thank you," Kendall replied, biting his lip thoughtfully for a moment.

They were both silent for a minute, breathing normally beginning to become difficult.

"Carlos?" Kendall said slowly, the rosy pink blush still on his cheeks.

Carlos ignored him, leaning closer until their foreheads were touching. Then he kissed him gently, unable to resist. The blonde was just too tempting. Kendall gasped against his lips, but he started missing back, their lips softly moving together. After a moment or two, at the same time Kendall's arms wrapped around his neck, one tangling through his short dark hair, while Carlos's hand tangled in his blonde hair with the other moving up and down his back. Carlos gently ran his tongue over Kendall's lips, grinning when the blonde opened his mouth for him. Their tongues clashed together, just pushing together for a moment before a slow battle for dominance began, their tongues mapping out every spot in each other's mouths.

Carlos walked forward slightly, pressing Kendall up against the wall and bringing their bodies flush agains each other as his hands moved to Kendall's hips. Kendall gave a little moan that sent shivers down Carlos spine as they continued to kiss. Carlos suddenly pulled back, squeezing Kendall's hips as he pressed little gentle kisses to his jaw and cheek. "Carlos . . ." Kendall breathed out, giving a little whimper and throwing his head back against the wall as Carlos began to kiss his neck, feeling the Latino's hot breath against his skin, his fingers digging into his hips before his warm hands slid up under his shirt.

Kendall's hand moved from Carlos's hair to run slowly down his chest to the hem of his shirt, before it disappeared beneath the fabric, his hand gently rubbing and moving along Carlos's toned chest and stomach. Carlos gave a little moan at the feeling, catching the skin of Kendall's neck between his teeth and nibbling on it. Kendall gasped in pleasure, his body arching against Carlos's.

It was a crash coming from somewhere further down the long alley that brought them both back to reality. They broke apart, breathless as they moved their hands from each other's bodies, the blush on Kendall's face returning as Carlos's cheeks darkened too. "We should probably get out of here," Carlos said at last.

Kendall nodded, then his face broke into a smile as Carlos did something completely unexpected; he took Kendall's hand and kissed it gently before leading him quickly out of the alley, back out onto the street in the distinctly safer part of town. Then Kendall chose to follow his steps in something unexpected, so he took his hand away from Carlos and wrapped it around the Latino's waist, smiling when Carlos responded with putting his arm around Kendall's shoulders. Together, they both walked off to where they'd parked the car.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, dinner's ready!" Carlos called through the apartment. Logan had convinced James to come on a trip to some museum with him, and Mrs Knight had gone out for the day with Katie. Kendall and Carlos finally had the place to themselves, though all it really meant was peace and quiet. No major alone time that they couldn't have without the others around. Kendall was way too exhausted for that these days.<p>

Then Kendall walked into the kitchen, or waddled as he now tended to do. A lot more than kissing had happened since that first date. Carlos almost had a heart attack when he found out Kendall was going to have a baby, his baby. Kendall was due in three weeks, and the last eight months had been amazing for both of them, if a little challenging. "It smells good, Carlos," Kendall said with a smile, walking over and kissing him gently, before sitting down at the table. "What is it?"

"Spaghetti," Carlos replied breezily. "I'm just glad you're having cravings for something I can actually cook."

Kendall giggled, grinning as Carlos set a large plate down in front of him. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem." Carlos got his own equally large meal and sat down next to Kendall. He turned and pressed a quick kiss to Kendall's temple before diving down on his food. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Kendall agreed, taking a massive bite of his pasta. "Fuck, this is good. Awesome job, Carli."

Carlos grinned at him, before going back to gobbling his food down, knowing Kendall was doing the same, even if the blonde didn't like anyone seeing him stuff his face, especially Carlos. But Carlos didn't mind; he'd become used to all those effects of pregnancy. The backache and feet aches, the mood swings, the extra sleep, the massive appetite and freaky cravings. As for those horny moments—he could handle everything.

When they were finished, Kendall started to struggle out of his chair, taking hold of his empty plate as he did. "I can do that," Carlos said quickly, moving to take the plate from him.

"I can take my own plate to the sink, Carlos," Kendall replied, slowly getting to his feet with his plate in his hands.

"But I insist on doing it for you," Carlos said firmly, taking Kendall's plate and bringing everything to the sink. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I think I might lie down for a while," Kendall said with a sigh. "Can't do much else these days." He gazed at Carlos, eyes growing bigger and watery on demand. "I don't wanna sleep, though. Come lie with me?" he asked, bottom lip jutting out.

Carlos laughed at the blonde's cuteness and nodded, walking with him into their shared room. After a little persuasion, James had agreed to swap rooms with him so he and Kendall would share, even though the pretty boy had complained about rooming with someone as uptight as Logan. Kendall lay down on their double bed, which as really just their to sin,e beds pushed together. He scooted over to give Carlos room, patting the space next to him.

"Maybe you should practice your breathing," Carlos said, lying down on the bed next to him. "For when you have the baby."

Kendall groaned, raising his eyebrows at his fiancée. "Do I have to? Breathing is so dull."

"Your mom said it's a good idea since this is your first time having a baby," Carlos persisted. "And the doctors said they can't predict what'll happen because it's one of their first male pregnancies . . ."

"Alright, Mr Bossy," Kendall sighed, smiling and rolling his eyes playfully.

Carlos grinned, sitting up a little. "Ok, what your mom said . . . when the baby starts coming, you need to take deep, slow breaths."

Kendall chuckled, before taking a deep breath and letting it out, both of them doing it together, blowing out great gusts of air, Kendall's hand resting on his belly. He giggled suddenly. "I think the baby's practicing too."

Carlos eagerly moved forward and rested his head gently against Kendall's large belly, smiling when he felt the soft taps of the baby's feet against his cheek. His heart swelled every single time he felt his son or daughter moving inside the person he loved most in the world. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"No idea, but I think it'll be a nice surprise." Kendall looked down at Carlos, smiling lovingly at him. "Why don't you talk to them?"

Carlos chuckled, before quietly murmuring against Kendall's t-shirt, "Hi, baby. It's your daddy here. Are you a boy or a girl? Wanna let me know?" He laughed as he felt the baby kick again. "Boy or girl, they're gonna be a soccer player."

"They really love your voice, you know," Kendall said with a smile as Carlos sat up and leaned to kiss him. "This one time I was trying to get to sleep, and the baby heard you singing in the kitchen and started kicking me really hard."

Carlos chuckled. "Well, at least they like one thing about me." He lay down on his side. "Ok, next. When the pain gets worse, you're supposed to give little pants, kind of like a puppy."

Kendall giggled and did as he said, both of them giving little quick puffs of breath, Carlos kidding around and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth as he panted. "Hey, don't get hormonal on me," he teased as Kendall lightly whacked him on the head with his hand. "Do you think the special breathing actually helps with the pain?"

"I don't know. Maybe it just acts as a distraction." Kendall sighed as he ran a hand down over his round belly. "I've gotten so _big_. Hard to believe I might get even bigger these last three weeks."

"You're still beautiful, baby," Carlos said with a smile, kissing Kendall's forehead.

Kendall was getting a little too big to curl around Carlos like he used to, so Carlos curled around him instead, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and resting their foreheads together. Kendall gave a happy sigh as Carlos rested his other hand moving to rest on Kendall's belly, rubbing soothing circles into his shirt, the blonde's hand moving down to intertwine with his. Carlos loved little moments like this, with the two of them (three, counting the baby) just lying together, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Kendall gave a little gasp, his hand in Carlos's tightening slightly. "Are you ok?" Carlos asked immediately. "Is the kicking hurting you?"

"No, I just felt weird for a second," Kendall murmured, shutting his eyes. "I'm alright now."

"Ok, if you're sure," Carlos replied slowly, a little uncertain. He shut his eyes too, pulling Kendall a little closer. He hummed in contentment, making up a little tune as he went along.

Kendall was breathing slowly and deeply, fidgeting a little.

"Are you practicing the breathing, without actually being asked?" Carlos asked, a trace of a smirk on his face.

"No," Kendall replied breathlessly, rolling onto his back and away from Carlos, clutching his stomach. "I'm doing it for real. I think the baby's coming."

"_What?_" Carlos exclaimed in a panic, sitting up. "Shit! What should I do? Everybody else is gone out, what am I gonna do, _oh my God_—"

"Carli, it's ok," Kendall said, moaning a little at the end of his sentence. "Just drive me to the hospital, it'll be fine—_fuck_." Kendall squeaked in pain, clutching his stomach with both hands as his face scrunched up in pain and discomfort. "Ok, I need to speed up, this is starting to—_ugh_—hurt."

Carlos nodded, finding he couldn't breathe properly as he helped Kendall up, sitting him down at the edge of the bed and bending down to put how shoes on, before grabbing his own and both their jackets. "Um, we packed an overnight bag, didn't we? Just in case?"

"It's in the closet," Kendall gasped out, pulling on his jacket and waddling/stumbling out into the hallway. Carlos grabbed the duffel bag and ran after him, helping him towards the apartment door and grabbing the car keys on the way.

Carlos led Kendall into the elevator, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Kendall, we'll get to the hospital and it'll be fine . . ." He kept repeating it as they walked through the lobby and out into the parking lot, towards the Big Time Rush mobile.

Carlos quickly got into the car, starting the engine as he slammed the door shut. Kendall had collapsed into the passenger seat next to him, taking deep slow breaths that didn't seem to be helping calm him down at all. Carlos took one second rest a calming hand on Kendall's knee, then he was driving, pulling out of the parking lot and out onto the street. Hospital, hospital, hospital . . .

"Shit, Carlos!" Kendall cried, clutching his stomach in agony. "Drive faster!"

"But—"

"_Faster!_"

"Ok, ok!" Carlos had never been a fantastic driver; he couldn't help the extreme paranoia as he sped up the car that he would get somebody killed. He kept at it anyway. "Just do the special breathing, like we practiced—"

"I know, but it's hard—ow!"

They finally got to the hospital, Carlos leaping it of the car and Kendall following him. Carlos grabbed him by the arm and led the moaning Kendall up the steps and through the front. "Where's the maternity wing?"

When they got there, a nurse immediately ran forward to lead them both into a ward, lying Kendall down on the bed. The blonde was crying now, trembling a little as he clutched his stomach. "God, this hurts so much . . ."

"I know, baby, but it's gonna be fine," Carlos reassured him, running a hand through his hair, all the while wondering how fathers could cope with this.

"Ok, Kendall, let's get started," The nurse said briskly, changing Kendall quickly before hooking his legs up. "We're not sure exactly what to do during a pregnant like this, but I'm sure it'll go just fine. You just have to push . . ."

Kendall nodded, took a deep breath, and pushed. His eyes widened and he screamed, Carlos's heart cracking at the sound. His Kendall was in pain, and the worst thing was that he couldn't do anything to help. Kendall was pushing again, crying and and screaming. But the nurse was frowning at him in a way that made Carlos uncomfortable. Sé turned to the other nurse in the room and said something to her in a low voice, the second nurse nodding and leaving the room.

Carlos looked back at Kendall, who was panting uncontrollably. "Th-this is so hard . . . I'm so tired . . ."

"Come one, Kendall, just keep pushing," the nurse said firmly, turning her head slightly as the second nurse returned with another nurse and a doctor by her side. This worried Carlos. Why did they need more people? There was nothing wrong . . .

"I can't, I can't," Kendall gasped, sweat trickling down his forehead as his eyes fluttered shut and half-opened again. "I-I'm so weak . . ." He let out a hoarse scream of pain, shaking uncontrollably.

"Kendall, it's ok, you can do this—"

"I can't . . ." The hand gripping Carlos's began to loosen as the blonde's eyes drifted shut.

"Kendall? _Kendall!_" Carlos immediately began to panic, running a hand down Kendall's pale face, panicking even further when he felt that Kendall was too hot to touch. "Oh God, what's the matter with you? Wake up! Ken—"

"We might have to do a section—"

"Doesn't look like he can get the baby out—"

"Sir, you'll need to leave the room—"

"No, I can't!" Carlos protested as a nurse began to lead him away from the bed.

"Sir, we need space to handle this situation, and you're causing a disturbance!" The nurse pulled Carlos over to the door.

"No, I have to stay!" Carlos yelled desperately, only catching another glimpse of Kendall's ghostly white face before a doctor stepped in front and blocked his view. "What's wrong with him—"

"We'll let you know, sir. But now you'll have to stay out here."

The door slammed in his face, and he was immediately knocking on it, "_Kendall!_" But he stopped, knowing it was no good, he stepped nac Kwai from the door, walking away until his back hit the opposite wall. Before he knew it, he was sliding down to sit on the shiny hospital floor, head in his hands. "Kendall . . ."

_Please be okay._

**Reviews make me update faster ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you like!**

Kendall ran a hand through his hair, trembling slightly. Pregnant. God, how had this happened to him? He was only seventeen, he was too young to raise a kid! Of course, there was the option of abortion, but he knew he would never go through with that. But what was be going to do about the band? How was he going to tell Carlos?

His boyfriend of only one month was turning eighteen tomorrow. And Kendall knew he had to tell him as soon as possible. But . . .

Kendall sniffled, feeling a few tears sliding down his cheeks. He jumped in fright when he felt the hand on his waist shift slightly, but when he looked over his shoulder he saw the Latino spooning him hadn't woken up. He rested his head back down on the pillow, shutting his eyes. And before he knew it, he was asleep.

And then he was waking up, reluctant to be back on the real world, where he was going to have a baby and it scared him shitless. He crawled out of bed, leaving Carlos to sleep in. He walked into the kitchen of 2J, grabbing the pancake mix and the frying pan. He wasn't up to eating himself, but he wanted to make Carlos breakfast since it was hs birthday. So he did.

He cooked a stack of pancakes, leaving two on a plate next to the stove and starting on a third when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a kiss pressed to the side of his neck. "Hey, babe. What's all this?"

Kendall chuckled. "Breakfast for you. Happy birthday, Carli." He turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's almost done. So sit at the table."

"When do I get my present?" Carlos teased as he sat down.

"Tonight, when we have our get-together with the other Palmwoods residents. So you can be patient until then."

Kendall gave Carlos his breakfast and spent it curled up by his side, receiving little sweet kisses on his jaw and cheek as his boyfriend ate. Afterward they both sat on the couch and watched a movie, relishing the time they had for themselves before the other residents of 2J returned from shopping t in the town for the party.

"What do you wanna do now?" Carlos asked, turning to look at Kendall wit a loving smile.

"Well, I do have plans for us, though they're nothing special . . ."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better, baby," Carlos said affectionately, nuzzling Kendall's neck. "You were so sick a few days ago."

"I know, but I do feel a lot better now. Good thing too, it'd suck if I was sick for your birthday. Then I wouldn't be able to take you to lunch for our nobody-else-just-us time."

"Oh yeah? Where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you that," Kendall replied with a laugh, feeling oddly delighted with absolutely everything. Must be the mood swings. "But we're leaving in twenty minutes, so be in the lobby by then!"

When Carlos got to the lobby, he was tugged out by the arm towards the parking lot by Kendall, who was starting to feel the pressure of the entire situation. They gave each other little kisses with Kendall's back pressed up against the car. But Kemdall pulled away and got into the driver's seat, motioning for Carlos to get in the car too.

"I thought I was the chauffeur of the couple," Carlos sad with a laugh as they drove out onto the street.

"I'm driving us there," Kendall said with a smile. "Otherwise there's no point in surprising you."

"Ok, I can deal with that," Carlos replied with a grin. "I'm looking forward to this."

Kendall grinned, before driving onto a street familiar to both of them. "See if you can guess from here."

Carlos's face lit up on a delighted grin. "No way!"

Kendall pulled up outside the pizza place, smiling. "Yup. Here we are."

They got out of the car, locked it and walked inside, Kendall's knees starting to shake from nerves.

"Happy birthday, chico!" Angela greeted, walking forward to give him a friendly hug. "I was informed of the occasion and I thought I would make a cake for you! After your pizza."

When they sat down with their food and started to eat, Kendall found himself unable to concentrate on whatever conversation they were making. He kept telling himself, Just say it, no use putting it off. But it really terrified him. What if Carlos didn't accept him? Or what if—

"Kendall? Are you ok?"

"Um, honestly . . . no. I have something important to say."

"Ok." Carlos looked nervous. "Is it . . . are you breaking up with me? On my birthday?"

"No! No, of course not! But, um, I wouldn't hold your breath." Kendall took a deep breath. "I've been putting this off for a little while, and there's no easy way to tell you so I'm just gonna come straight out and say it."

"Alright," Carlos replied slowly.

"I'm pregnant!" Kendall blurted out, before clapping a hand to cover his mouth.

"You . . . huh?" Carlos exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant. When I was sick, I went to the doctor to see if it was anything serious, and he did some tests on me. And . . . I'm pregnant. Almost four months." Kendall bit his lip nervously. "Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen, I didn't mean for it—please don't be angry—"

"Kendall, I'm not angry," Carlos said quickly. "But, I'm surprised. I can't believe you're having my baby." He frowned. "Kendall, oh gosh, don't cry. Please."

Carlos leaned forward and wiped the tears off Kendall's cheeks, the blonde giving a watery smile. "S-sorry. I was just so scared, that you'd leave me . . ."

"Kendall, I'll never leave you. Never. I love you. I really do, and we're gonna raise that baby together, and they're gonna be born just as beautiful as you. Ok?"

Kendall nodded, sniffling and grinning at him. "Ok. And, um . . . I love you too."

* * *

><p>Carlos was still sitting out in the hallway, head in his hands. Suddenly a nurse emerged from the room, along with a doctor that had long curly hair and blue eyes. "Mr Garcia? I'm Dr Allard. We have some news, regarding Kendall."<p>

Carlos struggled to his feet nervously. "Yes?"

"Well . . . we did a c-section to get the baby out. It's a little girl, six pounds, and she's perfectly healthy. We took her to the nursery a while ago. But um . . . I'm afraid that Kendall . . . he slipped into a coma."

Carlos's mouth fell open. "W-what?"

Everything echoed. He heard "a condition called eclampsia" and "or maybe just an unpredictable male pregnancy". He only managed to zone back in when Dr Allard offered, "Would you like to see him?"

"I . . . yes. Of course."

The doctor led Carlos down into the room, Carlos's heart pounding uncontrollably. He stood inside the door and saw Kendall lying there, exactly where he'd left him.

He was lying flat on his back, his stomach oddly flat now. There was a nurse next to him, checking some sort of machine attached to one of the many tubes coming in and out of him. But, he was there, breathing ldeeply, hands gently curled by his sides. He was still Kendall.

"Kendall!" Carlos said softly, hurrying up to him and grabbing his hand. "Kendall, wake up, please wake up!"

Kendall seemed to catch his breath. The nurse looked around. But he didn't open his eyes.

Carlos bit his lip as tears built up in his eyes, gently stroking the palm of Kendall's hand with the tips of his fingers.

"That's the way to go, Mr Garcia. I'm sure Kendall knows you're here," Dr Allard said with a smile. "Come on, now. It's time to meet your daughter."

Carlos ignored her for a moment, watching as the nurse lifted one of Kendall's eyelids and shone a little light inside. Carlos wanted to push her away in case it was hurting him, but Kendall didn't seem to mind at all. "When will he wake up?" Carlos asked the nurse urgently.

"We don't know yet, unfortunately. But he probably does know you're here, so you keep talking to him when you visit, ok?"

Carlos nodded and thanked her, before reluctantly turning and following Dr Allard out the door. "Once visiting hours end, we'll be moving Kendall into this ward here with a few other patients," she was saying, pointing to a door on his right. "So that's where you'll go from now on to see him."

Carlos nodded dumbly, following her towards a corridor where he could hear the sound of babies crying. Carlos peeked through the window at the nursery, at all the babies in their little grey cots.

"She's there, in the corner," Dr Allard said, pointing. "Poor little thing, all on her own." She turned to Carlos with a warm smile. "You can come in and give her a cuddle if you like."

Carlos nodded again, and Dr Allard led him inside. The crying was even louder now. Dr Allard had Carlos wash his hands in some disinfectant on the wall. Some of the babies were seriously screaming their heads off. They walked around all the different cots until they reached the one in the corner. "That's her," Dr Allard said.

Carlos looked down at her. There were soft wisps of dark hair atop her head, and she was crying quietly, as if she were just sad instead of angry. She was pink instead of red like some babies who were really bawling. Her eyes were screwed up and her mouth was open. She had a nose just like a little button. Her hands were clenched into tiny fists by her head. He could only stare at her.

Dr Allard reached into the cot and carefully lifted the baby out. Her gown was caught up, one of her comicaally tiny feet hanging down. She held her out to Carlos, who slowly reached forward and took her in his arms. He stared down at the little baby girl. A part of him wanted to hate her. Because Kendall was lying in a coma because of her. But he knew this was stupid and irrational; it wasn't her fault at all. She couldn't help being born.

Carlos tried rocking her gently, and she snuffled weakly up at him. "You like that, don't you?" he whispered down at her. He pressed his cheek against her head, letting his tears eyes drift shut. "My little girl."

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears, and turned to Dr Allard. "Can we take her to Kendall?"

"We're going to try soon," she replied. "When he's more stable."

Carlos nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"Ok, Mr . . . would you prefer if I called you Carlos?"

He nodded again.

"Ok, Carlos. The babies are going to have to settle down now, so you'll have to leave her." Dr Allard gently took the baby from him and lay her back down in the cot. As she did, she opened her eyes and Carlos was startled. They were green, as green as Kendall's. She looked like Carlos, but she had Kendall's eyes.

He really felt like he was going to cry.

"Why don't you go and see Kendall again before you go? You can tell him all about the baby."

"Ok," Carlos said quietly, following Dr Allard out of the nursery and back down to Kendall's room. Carlos quickly sat in one of the chairs next to him.

"Hi, Kendall. Um, we have a daughter. Yep, a little baby girl. I'm gonna tell you all about her, ok?"

Carlos whispered in Kendall's ear, telling him all about their baby's tiny hands and feet, and her little button nose and big green eyes. "She's got your beautiful eyes, Kendall. Why don't you open them for a second, to show me you're still in there? Show me you're still Kendall."

Kendall didn't stir. Carlos had to take a shaky breath so he wouldn't break down in front of the doctor.

"Ok, Carlos. Why don't you head home now? You can come and visit every day, it's just getting a little late."

"Alright," Carlos whispered, giving Kendall's hand a gentle squeeze before standing up.

The whole drive home he could hardly breathe. And once he entered the apartment, he was surrounded by enquiring voices, suffocating him and making him dizzy.

"Where were you?" Mrs Knight demanded, hands on her hips. "We called but you didn't answer. And where on earth is Kendall?"

It was this that made Carlos lose the feeling on his legs. He stumbled over to a chair and sat down, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to call any of you . . ." He paused. "Kendall went into labour. He had the baby."

Logan gasped in delight. "That's wonderful!"

But Katie was frowning. "You don't look very happy." Her mouth fell open in horror. "Is the baby ok?"

"The . . . the baby is fine," Carlos choked out. "A girl, six pounds. It's . . . it's Kendall."

"What's the matter with him?" James asked worriedly.

"Um . . . I'm not . . . they don't know exactly how it happened, but he got really tired having the baby, and everything was going wrong and he lost consciousness . . . and n-now he's in a coma," Carlos sobbed out, hand wiping at his eyes.

"Oh my God," Mrs Knight choked out, starting to cry.

"I . . . I'm going to go to bed now," Carlos whispered numbly, getting to his feet. "I have a sore head, I need to lie down."

He manage to walk with shaky legs into his room. Without even bothering to change other than removing his footwear, he fell right into bed. He absent-mindedly ran his hand down the other side of the bed. When he felt empty cold air instead of the warm body he wanted to feel in his arms, he began to cry even harder.

He ended up crying himself to sleep. But it made it all worse that Kendall wasn't there with him.

**A filler chapter more than anything, I think. Though Carlos did meet his daughter. Please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREEEEEE!**

"I'm so excited!" Carlos squealed, dancing around Kendall and Logan's bedroom with his hands in the air. "I seriously can't wait for this!"

Kendall shook his head at him, laughing. "It's just an ultrasound, Carli."

"But it's my first one! I'll get to see the baby!"

"Carlos, it's so early it won't even look like a baby. It'll be a blob!"

"But it's our blob! And it'll grow into a little bundle of joy that we can feed, and change, and cuddle with—"

"You're so full of it," Kendall laughed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, we'll let you change the first diaper and see how wonderful it is then. It's no picnic, trust me."

"Oh, whatever." Carlos hopped over to where Kendall was sitting and kissed him lightly. "Can we leave now? I wanna get there on time."

"We're going to get some groceries," Kendall called towards the other 2J residents, and then they hurried out before anyone could question them. They were still keeping their relationship and the pregnancy a secret, though they both knew it couldn't last much longer.

They drove to the doctor's office in a matter of minutes, and to Carlos only a few seconds seem to pass before, "Kendall Knight!" rang out through the waiting room. Carlos hurried in, dragging Kendall after him.

"Your first appointment, young man?" the doctor said chirpily to him, sitting Kendall in the chair before lifting his shirt and smearing the cold blue gel over his skin. "You look quite jumpy."

"Guilty as charged," Carlos managed to get out, because he suddenly couldn't seem to breathe properly. He was suddenly thinking of everything that could go wrong.

Kendall giggled as he watched him, before holding out his hand. When Carlos took it, Kendall gave it a little squeeze and kissed his hand lightly. "Calm down, Carli. It'll be fine."

"O-ok," Carlos stuttered with wide eyes, because the doctor was now picking up the transducer and switching the ultrasound screen on.

"Ok, let's find your baby." It only took a minute or two. "There you go. They're a lot more distinguishable than when you were last here, Kendall."

"Yeah, they are," Kendall said quietly, a huge smile of his face as he turned to glance at Carlos. Carlos grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his temple. "So, the baby's ok?"

"Oh yes, perfectly healthy. You're doing a fabulous job." She turned the screen off and went to wipe the gel off Kendall. "What are you hoping for?"

"Oh, we don't know," Carlos replied quickly. "We don't really mind either way, we'll be happy whatever they turn out to be."

Over the next few days, Carlos fond himself oddly attached to Kendall. He never wanted to leave his side, not once since they got home from that ultrasound. Kendall often told him in a kind way that he'd like a small bit of space, and Carlos would just end up watching him from the other side of the room.

It was weird.

They had no school so Kendall was down by the pool that Monday morning. Carlos decided he'd call his parents and say hi. But as he picked up the phone, the last second caused him to change his mind, rather than dialling in the house number for his old home in Minnesota, he went straight for his dad's cell.

He had to tell him. He didn't want to keep it a secret anymore.

The phone rang twice before he picked up. _"Hello? Carlos?"_

"Hola, Papi." Carlos cleared his throat nervously. "How've you been?"

_"Oh, good."_

"How's Mom?"

_"She's good too."_

There was a brief pause. _"Carlos, I'm a cop. I can tell you're thinking about something, and it worries you. Is that the only reason you called?"_

"No way! I . . . I thought, y'know, I haven't talked to you in a while. But, er, there is something else, that I think I should tell you."

_"Ok, son. Whatever it is, you can say it." _

The earnest tone in his father's voice gave him confidence. "I . . . you know Kendall, right? Of course you do, I've known him forever, but, um, anyway. We're dating, now. We have been, for just over two months."

_"Oh. That's nice, kid. Congratulations."_ And he sounded like he meant it too.

"You don't disapprove?"

_"Please, Kendall will hardly lead you astray anywhere. And you're bi, what's wrong with you dating a boy?"_

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Carlos replied with a smile, then he remember, and got nervous again. "Dad? There's something else."

_"What is it?"_

"Ok, it's gonna be surprising, but I swear I'm telling the truth. Um, Kendall and I had sex, and, he's . . . pregnant. I'm gonna be a father."

A silence, one or two seconds long.

_"Um . . . well, that's a bit of a shock."_

"Are you mad at me?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"_No, of course not! I mean you're eighteen years old. And it's not as if you knew this could happen . . ."_ There was a pause._ "I was going to tell you this next time I visited, considering you're an adult now, though this seems the more opportune time . . . I was going to tell you, that if you ever got a girl pregnant you had to prove you were going to be there for her. Marry her. Um, obviously didn't realise you had a thing for Kendall and that he would end up pregnant but . . . it's pretty much the same thing."_

"So . . ." Carlos thought for a minute. "You're telling me I should marry Kendall?"

_"Yes, I am. Er. . . do you want to tell your mother, or will I?"_

"You," Carlos replied instantly. "I have to go buy a ring."

_"That's my boy."_

His dad hung up and Carlos shoved his phone into his pocket, before hurrying over to where he kept his money box. Opening it up he counted up what he had, and realised it wasn't enough. Fuck. Though, he probably should've realised that. This shit was expensive, and he was a broke teenage boy.

He pulled out his phone again and went to the recently dialled numbers. A couple of seconds later and Carlos heard on the other end, _"Something wrong, son?"_

"Dad . . . I just realised that I have no money to buy a ring."

He heard a sigh and a tired laugh. _"Carlos, I've literally just turned on the computer, ready to wire you some money. You're quite predictable. Head down to the bank and open your account, and go buy that ring. Just don't use chain jewellers unless you wanna get ripped off. Trust me, I know."_

"Ok, thanks Dad! I owe you one."

_"Whatever, kid. Just invite me to the wedding."_

That afternoon, Carlos got back from out shopping to see Kendall asleep on the couch. Smiling, he walked over to the pregnant blonde curled up in the fuzzy blanket. He sat down on the edge of the couch, reaching out a hand and just brushing it over Kendall's cheek, running a hand through his soft hair. A small smile appeared on the sleeping Kendall's face as he leaned slightly into the older boy's touch. Then his green eyes opened, and he glanced sleepily up at his boyfriend. "Hi."

"Hey," Carlos replied with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I needed to get up anyway, I'm pretty sure I've been here a couple of hours." Kendall sat up, pressing a light kiss to Carlos's lips and kicking the blanket off so he could swing his legs over and sit on the couch next to Carlos. "Where've you been?"

"Out," Carlos replied vaguely. "Errands, and stuff."

"Well, isn't that mysterious?" Kendall teased, tapping the Latino on the nose before hopping off the couch and walking over to the kitchen. "I'm hungry now so I'm gonna make a sandwich. You want one?"

"No thanks." Carlos took a deep breath. "Um, Kendall, I have something I wanna talk to you about."

"What is it?" Kendall asked offhandedly as he took the ham and cheese out of the refrigerator.

"Um, considering a super thoughtful approach to this wouldn't seem very like me, I'm not gonna go with that." Carlos found himself staring at the floor. "The thing is, there's this thing my dad told me, when I mentioned to him about us, and the baby, but then, just as I was coming home to you, I remembered something else he told me when I was younger, and I'd prefer to stick with that." Carlos chuckled nervously, running a hand through his short hair. "He told me that if I ever dated a girl, or in this case a guy, that was completely out of my league, then to marry them."

CRASH!

Carlos's head snapped up and he rushed over to see Kendall picking up the shattered pieces of what used to be a plate with trembling fingers. "Babe, let me do that, you'll cut yourself."

But as he bent down to pick some up, Kendall grabbed his wrist and stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious? Is this for real?"

"Um, y-yeah," Carlos replied slowly. "If you want it to be."

Kendall stared at him for another second. Then he laughed, his whole face lighting up as he dived forward and wrapped his arm's around Carlos's neck, kissing him slowly. "I do, I do want it. I know we haven't really been together that long, but I really want this to happen."

Carlos grinned at him, holding him tightly and not intending to let go anytime soon. "Good. Let's make this happen." His hand flew into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He managed to open it and take the ring out with one hand, before sliding it onto Kendall's finger and kissing him again gently.

"Carli, there's just one thing." Kendall started blushing. "I don't wanna get married until the baby is born. I don't need to be all fat and gross for the pictures, y'know?"

"You're going to look wonderful," Carlos told him firmly, helping him to his feet. "But waiting is probably the best option. Now, what's going to happen next is this. You're going to sit down while I clean up the plate and make you a sandwich. Then when the others get home, we're going to tell them everything, ok?"

Kendall nodded with a smile. "Ok."

Three hours later and everyone was back in 2J, James and Logan having finally arrived back from the pool and Mrs Knight and Katie home from their shopping day. Which Katie had protested about. Naturally, none of the four understood why Kendall and Carlos ushered them over to the orange couch and sat them down for a serious talk.

"You're not hurt or sick, are you?" Mrs Knight asked them, concerned immediately.

"No," Carlos replied. "But there's something really important we both need to tell you." He paused, and knew he would have to start because Kendall certainly wasn't going to. "Kendall and I are dating. We got together a couple of months ago."

"Aww!" Logan cooed, clapping his hands. "That's adorable!" before turning strait to James and stating, "Ten bucks, James. I told you so."

"I'm fine with it," Mrs Knight said with reassuring smile as James handed Logan his money with a grumble. "Have you told your parents, Carlos?"

"Yeah, I have. And, um, well . . . Kendall and I are engaged. Earlier today, I proposed and he said yes." At this, Kendall slowly moved his left hand from behind his back and showed them the ring, visibly shaking.

At this news, Mrs Knight's jaw dropped. "Kendall, are you sure that's wise? I mean, what on earth would possess you to get engaged after a month or two?"

"Who are you, Katy Perry?" Katie demanded, earning a scowl from her mother.

"That brings us to our third piece of news," Carlos said quietly. This was the big one. "And, I know this might seem harsh on you Kendall, but you haven't said anything this whole time . . ."

"No, it's ok." Kendall swallowed nervously. "Um, Carlos and I want to get married, because we're going to have a baby."

"You're what?" James was staring at them like they both had three heads.

"I'm pregnant," Kendall whispered, frightened tears in his eyes.

There was silence for a minute or two.

"No you're not," Mrs Knight said at last. "You can't be, that's impossible."

"We thought so too, but it's true," Carlos said truthfully, a comforting arm moving around Kendall and hugging him close.

"How far along?" Logan asked slowly, clearly still not sure whether he believed them or not.

"Nine weeks, since Friday," Kendall replied quietly. "I had an ultrasound a few days ago, Carlos came with me."

"It was my first one," Carlos added, unable to help smiling. "It was amazing."

"My husband said the same thing," Mrs Knight said to them, beginning to smile too. "Now, Kendall, you do realise that since you're expecting we'll be having long conversations about how to keep your baby growing healthy and how to stay healthy and happy yourself. It's not as easy as it sounds."

"It doesn't sound easy," Kendall said, looking confused.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><p>

"I understand if you and the boys want to visit Kendall separately from us," Mrs Knight said sadly. "Really, I think Katie and I would like to go and see him alone, anyway."

"Of course," Carlos replied quietly. "That arrangement is good. Um, if you don't mind, Logan and I wanted to go and see him this morning . . ."

"Yes, sure, Katie and I will go this afternoon."

Carlos leaned forward and gave her a comforting hug. "It'll be alright." He pulled back, smiling at her. "If you want to visit the baby, just go to the nursery and tell them who you are. They'll let you in."

"I can't wait to meet her," Mrs Knight replied, trying to be cheerful. "You lot, go see him now. We'll have lunch when you get back."

Logan and Carlos got up off the couch. Logan tapped James on the shoulder to get is attention. The pretty boy had his headphones on all morning, loud music drowning everything out as he read Man Fashion like his life depended on it.

"Come on, let's go," Carlos said to James as he and Logan headed towards the door.

"What? What do you mean?"

The two boys at the door turned around, confused by their friend's reaction.

"We're going to visit Kendall, in the hospital," Logan replied slowly. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh God, no," James choked, stumbling away from them. "I-I can't stand hospitals, I can't go in there."

"What?" Carlos exclaimed, staring at him incredulously. "This is Kendall we're talking about! Our best friend!"

"I know, b-but . . ." James stared at them fearfully, before stuttering out, "I cant!" and running down the hallway into his room.

Carlos glared after him, mouth hanging open. "How . . .? I can't believe he can be so selfish!"

"Carlos, let's just go," Logan said softly. "Just leave him, he's upset."

"No, he's selfish and he doesn't care," Carlos murmured angrily, but he followed Logan from the apartment and to the car. The trip was silent; Carlos knew Logan was worrying about seeing Kendall lying in that hospital bed. He also kew Logan was eager to meet the baby. And he couldn't help feeling his own sense of unease, because it was so hard to walk into that ward and see that nothing had changed.

They walked into the hospital, Carlos leading Logan down the hallway to Kendall's ward. They turned the corner and walked inside, Carlos's eyes immediately focusing on the bed.

Kendall was lying exactly the way he'd left him, completely still. The steady beeping of the machines was already giving him a headache. Logan gasped when he saw him, and Carlos turned to see tears in his eyes. "Oh, Kendall . . ."

"It's ok, Logie," Carlos said, giving him a brief hug. "Come on, we'll sit down with him."

They both sat in the hard orange chairs by the bed, Carlos immediately taking hold of Kendall's hand gently. Logan was sitting next to him, staring at Kendall with utter sorrow on his face. "He's so still . . . did the doctor say he can hear us?"

Carlos nodded. "Why don't you say hi?"

"Um, alright." Logan cleared his throat. "Hi, Kendall. It's Logan. Though you probably recognise my voice anyway. Um, James isn't here, because he couldn't come. And your family will be here later, that'll be nice." He swallowed uncomfortably. "I guess this must be tough for you. But you can get through it. You're strong enough, you can kick that coma up the ass and wake up whenever you want, can't you?"

No answer, like they both expected. But Carlos reached out and gave Logan a one-armed hug, thanking him silently.

Dr Allard suddenly entered the room, carrying their little baby. "I saw you two coming in. Hello, Carlos."

"Hi, Doctor." Carlos paused. "This is Logan, he,' a close friend of Kendall and me. Logan, this is Dr Allard."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said softly, the woman smiling back at him.

She turned to Carlos. "I think it would be good for Kendall to to have his baby with him for a while —and good for her too." She rocked her gently, stroking her little wisps of hair.

Logan's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. "She's so tiny." His face crumpled. "I feel so bad for her. The other babies have mothers . . ."

"Well, this baby has someone just as good as a mother. She needs a little cuddle with him right now," Dr Allard said. "You hold him for a moment, love."

She handed the baby over to Carlos and leaned over Kendall, untying the front hospital scrubs and pulling it down. Then she took the baby and unwrapped the shawl from around her and took off her little nightgown, so she was just in her diaper. She cried a bit, waving her little legs in the air. It reminded Carlos of the way she kicked when she was still growing inside Kendall. He had to hold his breath for a moment.

Dr Allard lay the baby down very gently on Kendall's bare chest, her head up close to his collarbone. She gave a little sniff, a bit like a sigh, and settled down. Just like that.

"There! She's a happy little bunny now," Dr Allard said softly. But she was looking at Kendall. They were all looking at Kendall. Carlos clenched his hands into fists, praying and praying for a miracle. Kendall would open his eyes and see their little girl, and he'd hold her close . . .

But Kendall's eyes stayed shut. His arms were still. He didn't move at all except for breathing, his chest rising and falling underneath the baby. She stayed curled up, eyes shut too. She looked happy there. And Carlos suddenly wished like crazy that Logan and Dr Allard and would disappear. He wanted to hold them both close, he wanted to cuddle with them too.

"Has she got a name yet?" Dr Allard asked to break the silence.

Carlos blinked a little dazedly when he realised that she didn't. "No . . ."

Logan smiled at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You had a few picked out though, didn't you? Like Jade, I think, and Isabel, was that another one?"

Carlos nodded, even though he wasn't paying attention. He was going through the list in his head. Well, what he could remember. It seemed so insignificant now. But . . .

"Her name is Robyn."

"Robyn?" Dr Allard echoed, smiling slowly. "Ok. I'll write it in on the birth certificate."

"I thought you didn't like that name," Logan was saying, confused. "Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded firmly. "Her name is Robyn. I'm sure."

"Last name?" Dr Allard asked as she took notes on her clipboard.

"Garcia. K-Kendall . . . he said he wanted the baby to have my last name."

"Ok. Robyn Garcia. Sounds lovely." Dr Allard turned to leave the ward. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Carlos sat by the bed, hand lightly stroking Kendall's bare forearm, Robyn opening her eyes a little to blink at him in confusion. Carlos smiled at her, tears in his eyes for what had to be the millionth time.

"She does have a really nice name," Logan said quietly, trying to sound cheerful. "You love it, don't you Kendall?"

Robyn gave a happy little gurgle from her place on Kendall's chest.

"Well, there you go," Logan sniffled. "She can answer for him."

**Yup. Now the baby has a name! XD does anybody dislike James right now, or do you pity him? Lol, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope you like! :)**

"Kendall, I've been thinking."

"Oh, have you now?" Kendall asked jokingly. "What about?"

"I . . . I want us to come out."

Kendall stopped what he was doing, and looked up at Carlos with wide eyes. "What?"

"I think we should tell everyone that we're engaged, and that we have a baby on the way. They're going to find out eventually either way, so I think we should tell them as soon as possible."

"Oh. Um, Carlos . . ." Kendall bit his lip, looking very uncomfortable to be having this conversation. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because, I just don't think we should right now," Kendall replied firmly. "I don't want to."

"But why not, Kendall?" Carlos asked again, stepping towards him.

"I don't want people to know, do you have a problem with that?" Kendall snapped. "I just don't!"

"But, Kendall—"

"Carlos, I said no!"

"What, so that suddenly makes it official?" Carlos demanded, getting annoyed. "Are you suddenly in charge of this whole situation?"

"I'm the one carrying a baby here, Carlos!"

"And I'm the father! Don't I get a say in anything?"

"Why don't you understand that I just don't want people to know about us just yet?" Kendall yelled. "It's not all about what you want, Carlos!"

"Do you think I don't know that? I've been putting you first this whole time, why is it so hard for you to understand that sometimes I want to talk about what I want! ME! I have feelings too!"

"You know what, I don't want to talk about this right now!" Kendall stormed off in the direction of his room. "Just leave me alone!"

Kendall and Carlos didn't speak for the rest of the week. James tried to talk to Kendall and get him to say sorry, but he was too stubborn. And when Logan tried to get Carlos to apologise, the result was the same.

(TIME SKIP) The end of the week . . .

"And nothing even matters, but you and I," Kendall and James harmonised perfectly, the crowd going wild in response.

They were only playing for a small group in a shopping mall, with a few basic dance moves that didn't require too much space. Carlos gave Kendall another wistful look as they finished the song. Kendall didn't even glance in his direction, giving a little choreographed spin towards the other side of the stage.

A few seconds later, the music for their next song, 'Famous' began to play. They all got into their positions ready to start the song. But then suddenly, they knew something was off. Because when the time for Kendall's solo came, there was no singing.

Carlos looked over at Kendall, and so did everybody else watching them. Kendall was breathing heavily, a hand on his forehead. He didn't even seem to have noticed the song playing, or all the people staring at him. Then he tried to move and stumbled slightly, the crowd falling silent in response.

"Ugh . . . Jamie . . ." Kendall gasped out to the boy closest to him, before his microphone slipped from his fingers and clattered down onto the stage floor. The audience gasped in shock, all wondering what on earth was wrong with Kendall. Carlos and Logan were running over just as Kendall's eyes drifted shut and he collapsed, James barely managing to catch him and prevent him from falling.

"Kendall!" Carlos fell on his knees next to where James was kneeling with Kendall in his arms, his blonde head lolling against James's shoulder, face white. Carlos slowly held out his arms, James immediately resting Kendall against him. The crowd were all trying to shuffle forward and see what was happening, the security doing their best to hold them back.

"Carlos, we should get off stage," Logan sad quickly. "Now."

Carlos scooped Kendall up in his arms and carried him backstage, Logan and James quickly following closely behind. Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos saw Gustavo walking towards the stage, probably to explain the situation to the audience and wrap up the show.

"Lay him down here," one of the backstage hands said, leading them over to a long leather couch.

As Carlos put Kendall down on the couch, the blonde stirred a little, lips parting as he let out a long breath. "Kendall?"

Kendall's eyes opened slowly, and Carlos almost burst into tears with relief. Behind him, James and Logan were smiling, thankful that their friend seemed ok. Though there was still worry.

"Carli . . .?" Kendall mumbled dazedly, blinking and starting to sit up. "My head hurts . . ."

"You fainted," Carlos told him quickly, helping him to sit up slowly as Logan quickly handed him a glass of water. "On stage. I don't know why. Something to do with the pregnancy, I guess."

"Are you feeling ok?" Logan asked urgently. "Besides your head, I mean. Any stomach cramps?"

"No."

"Ok, good." Logan gave a relieved smile. "The baby must be ok, then. We had to finish the concert early."

Kendall shut his eyes in a grimace. "Oh . . . are the fans mad?"

"They were more worried about you than they were mad about the concert ending early," James promised. "Don't worry about it."

"Kendall?"

Kendall turned to look at Carlos as he sipped his drink. "Yes?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Carlos said earnestly, grasping Kendall's free hand in his. "I'm sorry we fought, you were right. We should wait until you're ready, and I was being selfish. I'm not the one carrying the baby, after all. I should've been more understanding."

"Carlos, you didn't do anything wrong," Kendall replied with a smile. "And . . . you're the one who was right, not me."

Carlos frowned. "Are you saying . . .?"

"I wanna come out, Carlos. Like you want. I want them all to know about us, and our baby. It's the right thing to do."

So that was what they did. The next week, the headlines on the tabloids read "BTR's KENDALL AND CARLOS: ENGAGED!" and "KENLOS BABY!" Everybody wanted to interview them. Everyone wanted to know about their relationship. But for a while, they were happy to ignore the calls. It would die down eventually.

* * *

><p>"Gustavo wants to talk to us," James said quietly to both of them. "We have to go down to the studio right now."<p>

"Ok," Logan replied with a grateful smile, while Carlos didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk to James, not until he apologised or at least explained why he couldn't drag his conceited ass to the hospital just to see his fucking best friend.

The drive to the studio was silent and awkward. The three boys gave each other frequent and uncomfortable glances, before their eyes quickly darted back to staring into space, or at the floor, or out the window. When they got there, they were called straight into Gustavo's office. However, rather than sitting in his chair and looking like a mad dictator as he usually did, Gustavo was standing in front of his desk with Kelly next to him, both looking grim.

"Hello, boys," Kelly greeted with a small smile.

"Hi, Kelly," they all replied in a monotone.

"I wanted to talk to you boys," Gustavo said slowly. "About . . . about Kendall." He turned to look at Carlos. "How's the baby?"

"She's ok," Carlos replied quietly.

"Aw, a girl?" Kelly squeaked, her joy almost lighting up the room. "Congratulations! What's her name?"

"Robyn Garcia."

"Good," Gustavo continued uncomfortably. "That, that's good. Um, what I was going to say, is that I think we should take a break from producing the new album until he gets better. I think we all know that nobody will be able to focus, not when the 'fire' isn't here." He paused. "I hope Kendall gets well."

As soon as they left Rocque Records, Carlos and Logan hopped into the car and drove to the hospital. James himself had hurried away before they could ask him if he wanted to go. They both chose to pretend that problem didn't exist for now.

Hurrying down the hallway, Carlos turned to the future doctor and asked, "How long do you think Kendall's coma will last?"

"Um, I don't know," Logan replied awkwardly. "Could be months, could be . . . I don't know."

Carlos walked into the ward where Kendall was and stopped in shock. Logan gasped next to him. The bed was empty. There were no covers on it. All the cards people had given (even though he couldn't read them) were gone from the locker. Carlos found himself with a hand over his mouth, feeling extremely sick. "Oh God . . ."

They stood there, willing Kendall to appear back on the bed. It stayed empty.

Then the moody nurse bustled past and saw their faces. "Oh, it's alright," she said quickly. "We moved him this afternoon because he's so stable. We need this room for patients who require constant monitoring."

"Then, he's getting better?" Carlos said hopefully.

"Well . . ." The nurse bit her lip, almost looking kind for a moment. "He's not getting any worse."

She led them further down the hallway, and there was Kendall in a curtained-off bed by the nurses' station. He was somewhere different but he looked exactly the same, lying on his back, his lips slightly parted. He still had all the tubes dangling in and out of him.

Kendall . . ." Carlos rushed over to his side, then looked at the nurse. "Is it alright to hug him?"

"Yes, if you're gentle."

So Carlos lay his head down on the pillow beside Kendall and rubbed his cheek against his, an arm over him and gently rubbing at his shoulder. "Oh, Kendall," he couldn't help whispering, eyes full of tears.

He stood up again reluctantly, giving Logan room to hug him too as the tea trolley came rolling down the ward. The woman gave them both a cup of tea but they found it hard to drink as they sat in the hard chairs next to the bed.

"Hi, Kendall," Logan started, sipping his tea. "Um, no James again today. He's, really busy, I'm sure you understand that. He says hi, though."

This was a lie, but Carlos smiled gratefully at Logan all the same.

"Um, hi baby," Carlos slowly continued, forcing a smile onto his face even though Kendall couldn't see it. "I dunno if you heard at our last visit, but the baby's name is Robyn Garcia. Like you wanted. Uh, she doesn't really have a middle name yet, but I figure that can wait until you wake up."

There was a small pause. And Logan, being Logan, decided to keep the talking going.

"Will we go get Robyn and bring her back here to cuddle with Kendall again?" Logan suggested.

"I guess so," Carlos said with a shrug. "But . . . I dunno, I . . ."

"I get you," Logan cut in, patting Carlos comfortingly on the shoulder before standing up. "I'll go and get her from the nursery, while you stay and talk to Kendall."

He left the ward, and Carlos immediately turned to Kendall. He gave a small smile and attempted to sound lighthearted. "So, Kendall," he started. "You'll never guess what Gustavo said to us today. He sent you his best wishes and said he hopes you get better, and that we're taking a break from working on the album until you get better. He actually showed compassion, can you believe it?"

Kendall stayed silent.

"Seeing as we've only got a couple of songs from the album so far, I thought . . . maybe I could write one! I dunno, that was always your forte, but I don't think I did a bad job on the 'Oh' song. Remember that? That was a laugh. And I, I guess Logan was right. I do always side with you, don't I? But it's because I love you. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Kendall didn't answer, and Carlos firmly told himself he wouldn't cry, not again. He could cry t home, where Kendall wouldn't hear him and know just how much he was breaking down.

Then Logan returned into the room with Robyn. She was crying, thrashing about miserably inside her shawl. "She's not the happiest right now," he said as he held her tightly.

"She needs to be with Kendall," Carlos replied, looking up at him. "I think she misses him."

"You're probably right."

Carlos undid the top of Kendall's gown again, while Logan unwrapped Robyn from the blanket and lay her very gently on her side on Kendall's bare chest. She flinched a little, gave one tiny sob, and then relaxed. She gave little sniffles but she'd stopped crying altogether.

Carlos and Logan looked at each other, tears in their eyes. "It works like magic," Logan said softly.

Carlos nodded, just staring at the hospital bed with tired eyes. He didn't know whether to smile or cry.

"Good afternoon Carlos, Logan."

They both looked up to see Dr Allard standing there. "Hello, Doctor," Logan said quietly, since Carlos clearly wasn't going to say anything.

Dr Allard glanced at Kendall and Robyn, smiling. "They're so sweet, aren't they? Oh! Would you like to hear some news?"

"Yes, what is it?" Carlos asked eagerly, immediately jumping to attention.

"You'll be able to bring Robyn home soon," Dr Allard told him cheerfully. "In a couple of days she'll be ready o leave the hospital and settle into her new home! Isn't that wonderful news?"

"Oh, yeah. It is," Carlos replied, deflating slightly. He was so sure it would be good news about Kendall. He knew he shouldn't feel disappointed, but he was.

Half an hour later, Logan took Carlos by the arm and led him away. "Mrs Knight and Katie will be here soon," he said firmly when Carlos protested. "let them have their time alone with him."

So Carlos and Logan took a bus home, with their hoods up so they wouldn't attract any attention. It was already bad enough that the story of Kendall's mysterious whereabouts was starting to appear in all the tabloids. When they got home, the apartment was empty except for James, who was watching tv with a lifeless expression on his face, having changed into sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. It was so uncharacteristic of James that for a moment Carlos was caught off guard. But then he remembered that he was mad at James and decided that he didn't care.

"Robyn is so cute," Logan said to James, in an attempt to be cheerful. "You should see her and Kendall together."

"Mmm."

"Um, you know, she has Kendall's eyes," Logan continued desperately. "Maybe you can come in and see her."

"Maybe."

James sounded so disinterested that it drove Carlos absolutely mad. When he saw Logan's expression all as the smart boy turned away and gave up, he just lost it.

"That is it!" Carlos snarled.

"Carlos, just leave it—" Logan began, but Carlos ignored him.

"How can you be such a selfish asshole?" Carlos demanded, glaring at the stricken James. "Kendall is lying in a fucking hospital bed right now, in a coma! Why won't you at least to see him, just once! I don't care if you hate hospitals, don't you think that Kendall needs you? You're his best friend and right now you're acting like you don't give a shit!"

James stared at him with wide eyes. "Look, Carlos . . . I know you're upset—"

"Understatement of the century, James Diamond!" Carlos snarled. Then when James turned around and walked down the hallway to their rooms, Carlos just got angrier. "Don't walk away from me, you prick! Don't just ignore me!"

But James did just that, and Carlos was left standing alone, with Logan a little way behind him. "Um, Carlos . . ."

"I don't know what to do, Logan," Carlos whispered, tears building up in his eyes.

"It's ok, Carlos . . ."

"I just don't know what to do."

**The story is gonna pick up a little next chapter onwards. The story's about half over now anyway! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long to update this! Ok, this morning I had only a tiny bit left to do, but then I accidentally deleted it and couldn't get it back! So I had to rewrite it as best I could . . . sob sob . . . I'm sorry the first part is so short and shitty, I just really wanted to get this updated.**

"Logie, am I fat?" Kendall asked, pouting as he rested his hands on his belly. Six months pregnant had him eating strange things, and lots of them. Yesterday it was strawberries and cream cheese, the day before it was pancakes and hot sauce.

He had some strange tastes, and he knew it too. So whenever he got a craving for some sort of weird mix, he tried to make sure nobody was watching him, and would always take little bites just in case there was anybody nearby who might possibly see him.

Logan scoffed. "No, Kendall. You're not."

"But look at me!" Kendall persisted, pointing at his swollen belly for emphasis.

"Kendall, that's a baby. No body fat. Once they're born you'll be home free!" He smirked. "In fact, the stress of raising the child will probably make you thinner!"

Kendall giggled, sitting down at the counter. "I guess so. But . . ."

"But what, Ken?" Logan asked wth a sigh.

"That's another three months away . . . until then I'm unattractive and the size of a hippo—"

"Kendall, have you ever seen a hippopotamus? You're totally exaggerating!" Logan gave him a reassuring smile. "Stop worrying about it."

"But I can't help it, Logan!" Kendall whined. "I bet you'd be the same if your stomach was three times it's original size and you had a super hot boyfriend who—"

"You're super hot too, babe."

Logan and Kendall turned to see Carlos standing there. Kendall's cheeks turned bright red. "Thank you," Kendall mumbled, eyes on his lap.

Carlos walked over with a grin, kissing Kendall on the cheek. "Listen, babe. Don't ever feel insecure about yourself, ok? You're perfect. Don't forget it."

* * *

><p>"Will we go see Robyn first?" Logan suggested. "Then we can take her to Kendall afterwards and talk to him."<p>

"That's a good idea,"Carlos smiled; a genuine smile for once. "I can't wait to see her!" He was eager to cuddle her again.

But when they got to the nursery, Robyn was wailing in the corner dismally.

"Poor baby," Carlos sighed, picking her up and then wishing he hadn't. "Shit, she's a bit damp. Where do they keep the clean diapers in here?"

Logan immediately went to look. "Should we not wait until the nurse comes back?" he asked as he searched.

"It's not exactly a top scientific operation, Logie," Carlos shrugged. "I'm sure we can manage."

Carlos found changing Robyn really easy. He turned to grin at Logan, "Wanna give me a hand?"

"I'm good, thanks!" Logan replied quickly, keeping his distance.

"Hey, I'm sure it can get a lot worse than this—"

"Eww, don't talk about it!"

When Carlos fastened up the diaper he leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiling. "There you go, love." He picked her up and sat in a chair, rocking her gently.

"You make a great father, Carlos," Logan said softly.

They both fell silent.

"Can I hold her?" Logan asked nervously.

"Of course," Carlos rolled his eyes, handing her over. "You don't need to be nervous."

Logan grinned, cooing down at the baby. "Hi, Robyn. You're so cute . . ." He held her for another minute or two as Carlos watched him with a smile. "Hey, will we feed Robyn now?" Logan suggested suddenly. "Don't worry, I know what to do. I had practice with my cousins."

Logan handed Robyn over to Carlos and walked off into the kitchen at the end of the room. Robyn was whimpering and fidgeting at the sudden change of arms. "Shh, it's ok, sweetie," Carlos said softly. "It's just me, your dad. Uncle Logan's just gone to get your bottle. And after that we'll take you to see your daddy. I'm sure he misses you." Carlos bit his lip. He couldn't say any more.

Logan came back and handed Carlos the bottle. "There you go."

"I don't know how to do it," Carlos replied, panicking. "What if I choke her?"

"Relax, it's easy. Just sit her up a little more. She'll do it for herself."

Carlos pushed the bottle towards Robyn's mouth, and she immediately latched on, starting to drink.

"Ok, you need to keep the bottle tilted so she isn't taking in a load of air. And halfway need to be sat up and burped."

"Got it," Carlos chuckled, watching her gulp down the milk. "She's one hungry baby, isn't she?"

Logan didn't answer. Instead he blurted out a second later, "Oh Carlos, if only Kendall could see you two together."

That did it; Logan started crying. Carlos started crying. Robyn lost her grip in the bottle and started crying too.

"Ok, we need to stop, or we'll flood the nursery," Logan sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Let her drink for another minute, then sit her up." When Carlos did, he added, "Yeah, rub her back like that. There's meant to be a knack—but I have no idea what it is."

Robyn made a happy little burping sound.

"Oh! It looks like you've got the knack, Carlos!"

Carlos felt really proud.

When they finished feeding Robyn they brought her down to Kendall's room, Carlos holding her carefully in his arms. When they walked in, they stopped with wide eyes.

James was sitting by the bed, holding one of Kendall's hands in his. Kendall's pale hand was pressed to James's cheek, as James sobbed hysterically. "I'm so sorry, Kendall," he sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry . . ."

Carlos felt so guilty as he stood there, watching. Now he understood why James was avoiding the hospital. It wasn't because he didn't like being there, it wasn't for a selfish reason. It was just too painful for him to bear. He couldn't accept the fact that his closest friend—and Carlos knew how close they were, they were the first to meet out of the four and had been attached at the hip ever since—was lying still in a coma, unable to move, see, speak . . .

Then Robyn cooed and fidgeted in her shawl, and James's head snapped up at the sound. "Oh!" James dried his eyes quickly, dropping Kendall's hand and blushing bright red. "I . . . I was just . . ."

Carlos sat down next to James, smiling. "This is Robyn," he said. "She doesn't show it much, but she's happy to meet you."

James gave a weak smile, knowing he was forgiven.

Then the next day, after everything was sorted out, they got to take Robyn home. The three guys went to the nursery with some of her clothes and dressed her in her purple sleepsuit before wrapping her up in her new white shawl. Mrs Knight had been working on it for the past couple of months, sewing little moons and stars through the fabric.

They brought her down to see Kendall befoe they left. When they did, they unwrapped her and lay her down on Kendall's chest. "They're so sweet together," James sighed, looking so miserable as he watched them.

Then Robyn began to cry.

Carlos went to pick her up, but Logan stopped him quickly. "No, just leave her for a minute."

Then Carlos knew what he was thinking, what they were all hoping. They were hoping Robyn's crying would wake Kendall, and that he'd lift his arms and hold her close . . .

But Robyn kept crying, and Kendall didn't stir. The sound was eating away at Carlos's heart. How could Kendall stand it? He had to be able to hear her!

Then a nurse came bustling in, sighing when she saw Robyn. "Oh dear," she sighed, quickly picking her up off Kendall. "This little girl needs a cuddle, doesn't she?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to glare at her. Maybe if she'd left him for another few seconds, Kendall's eyes would've opened. Or something . . .

"Thank you, nurse," Carlos said flatly, standing up and taking Robyn from her. "We'll be taking her home now."

They left the room and strode down the hallway, each of them both annoyed and upset with what just happened.

When they strapped Robyn into the new baby seat, she began to whimper and fidget. "I think she's gonna start crying," James said nervously.

"She should be ok once I start driving," Logan reassured him. He was right, so the drive back to the Palmwoods was nice and peaceful.

When they got to the apartment, Carlos looked down at Robyn and then turned to Logan. "Can you show me how to get the formula thing ready to feed her?"

Logan did, and Carlos sat down happily with Robyn and got ready to feed her. Like last time, she latched on and drank it down quickly. And Carlos felt much more confident this time.

For a minute or two.

Carlos sat her up and began to rub and pat her back gently. Only instead of burping, she threw up over the front of her sleepsuit. "Ugh . . . can someone get me a cloth? She's been sick!"

James did, and he mopped her up carefully. Immediately she wanted the bottle again, so Carlos let her finish up a little slower this time. He could never eat after he was sick, but she didn't seem to care at all.

Only when she finished off her bottle, she wasn't sick this time. She grunted, her face turning very red. It was fairly obvious what she was doing.

"Oh dear God," Carlos groaned. "Why?"

"What's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.

"She needs changing," Carlos sighed, taking Robyn over to the changing table. He lay her down and unbuttoned her sleepsuit, taking it off before opening her diaper.

"Oh God, it stinks!" James gagged, holding his nose.

"Stop squirming, Robun!" Carlos said desperately. "Oh God, what kind of parent am I if I can't even—"

"Carlos, relax!" Logan said firmly. "Just take a deep breath."

"Not a good idea right now, Logan!" James laughed.

"Logan chuckled, walking over. "We can do this. Oh, stay still, Robyn! It's gonna go everywhere!"

Carlos got the baby wipes and while Logan held her legs still, he started wiping—and wiping and wiping and wiping.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Logan sighed. "Maybe we should give her a bath to get her really clean?"

"But we can put her in the big bath, she might bang her head," Carlos said worriedly. "Maybe Kendall or Mrs Knight bought a baby bath?"

"Do they sell baby baths?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"I haven't a clue," Carlos chuckled, tickling Robyn's tummy.

"Oh, I have an idea!" James hurried over to the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard under the sink and taking out the washing-up basin. "We can use this! It's not too big for her, but she'll fit; we can put it on the draining board."

So that was what they did. They filled the basin with warm water, making sure it wasn't too hot, and got the soap ready. They sat Robyn down in the basin, Carlos holding the back of her head do there was no way she would slip under. "She's so sweet!" James smiled as she kicked her legs feebly.

"She's gonna be a great swimmer when she's older, I bet," Logan added. "We can all take her to the pool. She'll be so cute with little armbands on!"

Suddenly all three of them had the same picture in their heads. Kendall in his swimming trunks, bouncing with Robyn down in the shallow end. Then Kendall now, lying flat on his back in a hospital bed. Motionless.

"She's a great baby, isn't she," James sighed. "Really well-behaved, cooperative . . . she clearly doesn't take after you, Carlos!"

Carlos and Logan laughed, successfully distracted.

But by evening, when they put Robyn to bed, she was crying and crying very uncooperatively. They fed her, they changed her, but it did no good. She didn't seem to be in any pain or discomfort. She was just unhappy.

"She must be missing Kendall," Carlos sighed as he walked back and forth, rocking the screaming baby.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," James sighed, typing frantically on his iPhone. Meanwhile Logan was on his laptop; they were both desperately searching for a solution to a crying baby who would. Not. Shut. Up.

"Some of these so-called experts say we should leave her to settle on her own," Logan reported. "Will we try that?"

So they put Robyn in the crib in Carlos and Kendall's room, and went into the living room. Robyn cried.

They couldn't watch tv. Robyn wailed.

They couldn't even sit still. Robyn screamed.

"This is awful!" Carlos wailed. He hurried into the room and picked Robyn up, bringing her into the living room. "I can't leave her all alone anymore!"

Robyn's voice had gone hoarse, and she was all hot and damp, but she still cried. "Poor baby," Carlos cooed softly. "Please go to sleep."

Then the apartment door opened and Mrs Knight walked in, followed by Katie. "What's going on?" Katie demanded, hands going over her ears.

"She won't stop crying!" James replied with a groan, burying his face in the couch cushions.

"Here, let me take her," Mrs Knight offered, holding her arms out. Carlos handed her over, and almost immediately Robyn began to quieten down. Mrs Knight was rocking her and singing softly. Robyn listened with wide eyes, fascinated.

"You're a miracle worker!" Logan praised.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mrs Knight replied modestly. "I had good practice with Katie; she was a nightmare of a baby."

"Wow, thanks," Katie sighed sarcastically, sitting down. "I feel so loved."

Robyn fell asleep, and only a few minutes after they put her to bed, the three boys went to bed too. It had been quite a stressful day.

**Kendalls Logiebear and I have created a holiday called Submissive Kendall day! August 17th! More details to come when we think of stuff! :)**

**Review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**There were gonna be two chapters. Then there weren't. Enjoy :)**

"How about Jayne?" Kendall suggested.

"Too plain. Plain Jayne." Carlos chuckled. "I think a more . . . interesting name would be nice."

"Why, are you thinking of setting our child up to be an exotic dancer?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised. "Wha kids of name? Blondie? India?"

"Ok, no need to get tetchy!" Carlos paused, biting his lip. "Ok, say that it's a boy. How about Daniel?"

"Yeah, that's sweet. I really like that one." Kendall bit his lip, smiling. "So, can I pick the girl's name if you pick the boy's one?"

"Yeah, go ahead."Carlos pushed the open naming book towards him. "Take a look."

Kendall did, opening it up and flicking through random pages. Carlos watched as he mouthed some of the names thoughtfully, smiling as he watched him. Then Kendall found one page, skimmed through it, and grinned. His hand moved to rest on his large belly as he stared at the page.

"What did you see?" Carlos asked him curiousoy. "Which name?"

Kendall smiled shyly. "You'll probably hate it . . ."

"Aww, no I won't! I promise I won't!"

"Ok." Kendall's cheeks were pink. "It's Robyn."

"Robyn?" Carlos echoed. He wasn't sure he understood. "Like the bird?"

"Well, sort of. But it's spelt differently . . ."

"You wanna name our baby . . . afte a bird." Carlos was sniggering. "Seriously, babe?"

"See, I knew you wouldn't like it!" Kendall huffed angrily and slammed the book shut. "I knew you'd make fun of me!" He stood up, wiping at his eyes angrily as he stormed off.

"Kendall, wait!" Carlos jumped up and ran after him, grabbing his arm and stopping him from running off into their room. "Babe, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone!" Kendall snapped, eyes full of tears as he pulled his arm free. "I don't wanna talk to you . . ."

"Kendall, I'm so sorry," Carlos pleaded, giving Kendall a hug and pinning his arms to his side as the same time. "I like the name, babe. I really do."

"No you don't—"

"Ok maybe I don't, but if you like it then of course we can name our daughter that! I wanna make you happy, and I'll love her no matter what name she has. And if we have a boy, he'll be our little Daniel and I'll love him just as much. Ok?"

"You promise?" Kendall asked shyly, finally bringing up his arms to hug Carlos back.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?" Carlos asked, peering at Katie's computer screen.<p>

"Nothing!" Katie said quickly, covering it quickly. "Go away!"

"Let me see!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because . . ." Katie sighed. "Fine." She moved aside and Carlos focused on the screen. He felt his heart drop. They were all articles. Stories.

_'Coma bride whispers "I love you"'_

_'Teen boy sits up and smiles when pop idol visits'_

_'Steady recovery after a year in a coma'_

"Oh, Katie," Carlos whispered.

"I know it's stupid," Katie replied softly, eyes squeezed shut. "I just . . . I need to read them. I have to."

"Trust me, I understand." Carlos straightened up when he heard Robyn crying. "Don't lose hope, ok Katie?"

Robyn was two weeks old now. It had been a week since they brought her home. And there was no change at the hospital. Except for one incident where Kendall sighed as Carlos placed Robyn down on his chest. But other than that, not a single difference.

"We're going to the hospital," Carlos told Katie. At his words, Logan and James hopped up and followed him out, as he carried Robyn along gently. She quietened down, snoozing happily. The drive to the hospital was silent, Logan driving while James sat in the passenger seat and Carlos sat in the back next to Robyn.

But during the walk down the corridor to Kendall's room, Robyn woke up and started crying. And when they walked in to see Kendall lying there, limp like a broken doll, their moods sank even further.

"Hi, baby," Carlos said softly. "We brought Robyn to see you. Here she is." He arranged Robyn on Kendall's chest like always. They all sat and waited for her to quieten down. But she wailed dismally.

"Come on, Kendall," Logan encouraged. "Give her a little hug."

Kendall didn't move, and Robyn cried harder. A nurse with curly hair came to see what was going on. "Oh dear," she sighed.

"She normally calms down when I lay her on his chest," Carlos told her. "But it doesn't seem to be working today." He picked Robyn up and handed her to Logan, before standing up and walking over to the nurse, who was now checking Kendall's temperature and blood pressure. "Is there any sign of improvement?" he asked quietly.

"He's in a very stable condition at the moment."

"Yeah, that's a meaningless statement," James spoke up, moving to stand beside Carlos. Strength in numbers. "Of course he's stable, he's in a coma."

"Well he's doing well enough. There's so sign of infection, his lungs haven't congested, and we're giving physio on his hands and feet to keep them in a good position—"

"But he's showing no signs of recovery, is he?" Carlos persisted.

"Well . . ." The nurse looked a little panicked now.

"Do you think Kendall will get better?" Carlos whispered weakly.

"I-I couldn't say, Mr Garcia—"

"Yes you can!" James snapped. "You must have nursed patients before in this kind of state, how many of them recover?"

"Look." Carlos held onto the nurse's arm desperately. "We just want the truth, ok? I'm going crazy here. I see you and the others giving us pitying looks, like you think there's no hope. I just want to know what the odds are. I'm not going to give up on him or do nothing dramatic, I just need to know."

"You can make an appointment with Dr Rowan, Kendall's neurologist."

"I've been trying, but he's never around when I am. And I'm not even sure he'll tell me either. All I want to know is what'll happen to Kendall, and if you're going to keep him here indefinitely."

"Well, at some stage other arrangements are made," the nurse stuttered desperately.

"But what are they?" James asked desperately.

"There are residential homes in the area for people with PVS."

"Huh? PVS?" Carlos looked puzzled.

"Persistent vegetative state . . ."

"What?!" James looked horrified, as did Logan.

"Look, I don't know! I'm just here to give Kendall nursing care, you need to see Dr Rowan or the ward sister. They make the decisions. I can't tell you anything because I don't know anything!" She hurried out of the room.

"Oh, fine!" James yelled after her. He hurried over to Kendall, grabbing his hand. "Did you hear any of that, Kendall? Don't worry, you haven't got that stupid PVS condition. You're not going in any home. You'll be home with us." He looked at Logan and Carlos. "Right?"

"Right," Logan nodded, rocking the slowly quietening Robyn.

Carlos was frowning."What did the nurse say? That veggie thing . . .?"

"Don't call it that!" James said quickly. He bit his lip, looking to Logan for help.

Logan sighed. "PVS is a horrible term, used to describe someone whose body is alive but whose brain isn't working."

"Like Kendall?" Carlos choked.

"No, not like Kendall!" Logan said quickly. "Absolutely not."

They stayed there for another half an hour, before some nurses came to take care of Kendall. One asked them to leave, but another reassured them they could stay, as long as they didn't interfere.

The nicest nurse was called Beth. Some of the nurses treated Kendall like a part of the furniture. Others treated him like a doll, which was worse. But Beth treated him like a real person, being gentle with him and talking to him all the while. "Now, Kendall, I'm just gonna peer into your eyes, it won't take a second. You've got such pretty green eyes, haven't you? Lucky your daughter got them, right?"

"Come on Beth, Dr Rowan is due any minute," another nurse said as she bustled past.

"Dr Rowan?" Carlos looked up. "That's Kendall's neurologist. Good, there's a lot I want to ask him!"

Beth gave a sigh. "You'll be lucky. You'd have to make an appointment."

"Yeah, but I don't see why we can't have a few words with him now," Logan replied.

"I reckon even his wife has to make an appointment to ask what he wants for his dinner. He's that kind of man."

Then Dr Rowan walked in, followed by a small entourage of nurses, and the three guys understood what Beth meant. Dr Rowan was tall and thin, with a long nose. He also had a thin mouth and didn't look like he smiled much.

Carlos hopped up inpmmeditely, putting on a brave face. "Dr Rowan. I'm Carlos Garcia, Kendall's fiancé. I want to ask—"

"Ah yes, we'll have a proper meeting to discuss Kendall's condition. You can make an appointment with my secretary."

"Yeah, I get it. But we're both here now, so surely you can tell me something about Kendall's condition and what treatment you've got in mind, can't you?"

Dr Rowan gave a long sigh. "Kendall is in a stable condition, Mr Garcia. There are no signs of chest infections or pressure ulcers — the nurses are clearly doing a wonderful job."

The nurses tittered happily. Dr Rowan nodded and was about to walk away when Logan jumped up and stopped him. "And what about his treatment?" he asked desperately. "Why isn't he having any treatment?"

"What sort of treatment would you recommend?" Dr Rowan asked them icily.

But Logan stood his ground. "Well, I'm not sure, I'm obviously not a medical man. Maybe there are some kinds of new drugs you can give him? Or, or maybe some kind of physiotherapy . . .?"

"I'm not sure either of you understand," Dr Rowan replied. "Mr Knight isn't responding to any stimulation. He is in a profound state of unconsciousness."

"Not always," James spoke up for the first time. "Sometimes he sighs, as if he really is responding. I'm sure he is aware of us sometimes, especially when the baby is near him."

"These are involuntary responses. He might move, even open his eyes — it means nothing. We've been monitoring him carefully, and I'm afraid as significant signs go, he hasn't scored very well. At some point we'll have to make a private appointment to discuss future plans."

"It sounds as if you've given up on him," Carlos said softly. "I'm not putting him in a home!"

"We'll offer you help making the decision when the time comes," Dr Rowan snapped, and walked on. Beth looked agonised. She walked over and gave Carlos a pat on the shoulder, before leaving the ward.

Carlos, James and Logan stood still, horrified. They couldn't seem to grasp it. "Don't take any notice of that horrible man, Kendall," Logan managed to get out. "He doesn't know shit."

"You're going to be ok, Kendall," Carlos added, biting his lip. "You have to be . . ." He felt tears building up in his eyes. "You have to wake up."

"Carlos . . ."

"Why won't you wake up?" Carlos demanded, tears pouring down his cheeks as he glared at Kendall's still form. "What's wrong with you? Why can't you just open your eyes, why can't you speak to me! Don't you want to, is that it? You don't want to wake up, do you!"

"Carlos, stop it!" Logan yelled, shaking him. "You'll only upset him."

"Oh, what does it matter! How do we know he can even hear us?" Carlos sobbed hysterically. "He's not even listening, he's brain dead like that nurse said—"

"SHUT UP!" James shouted. "You don't know what! How is he meant to get out of this coma if you've given up on him! How can you be so selfish?"

Carlos felt a trace of irony, and it caught him off guard. He stared at his best friends with wide eyes, then turned to look at Kendall. "Oh my God . . ." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Kendall. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm just stressed and worried . . . I-I—"

"I think we should go home now," Logan said softly, taking Carlos by the arm. "Come on."

"Goodbye, Kendall," Carlos whispered. "We'll come back tomorrow, ok?"

But they ended up going back sooner than that.

When they got home, the boys put Robyn in her crib and left her there.

They could only sit on the couch, almost in a daze. They didn't want to tell Mrs Knight what Dr Rowan had said. It's make t seem more real, more frightening. They didn't want to think about it. Though of course, it was stuck in their minds now. No way of removing it.

"I think you boys need a break," Mrs Knight said at last. "Go down to the pool, ok? I'll look after Robyn."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

But she insisted that they get out, for a bit of fresh air and fun. So they changed and went down to the pool. They sat down on the lounge chairs. The pool seemed oddly quiet, and this only seemed to make them feel more alone. They would've given anything for Kendall to be with them now.

Carlos got up, unable to bear the stares passing resident gave, and dived into the pool. He swam right under, near the lied floor. Somehow it relaxed him. Made him feel distant from real life, from the rest of the world. But nt for long.

Kendall was never going to wake up, was he?

It didn't seem likely.

Maybe he would end up in a home for brain dead people.

And Carlos would never see his beautiful smile, or hear his beautiful voice ever again . . .

Suddenly he felt two arms grabbing him, lifting him up out of the water. He struggled feebly, wondering what was going on. Next thing he knew he was in a car, lying down on something softish. No, not that soft. He rolled over a little, surprised when he felt a hand reach out and stop him.

Where were they taking him?

Then the car stopped and he was being led out. He saw the hospital and panicked immediately. Had something appended to Kendall? Oh God, he'd probably just died, his heart had stopped, and it was all Carlos's fault—

"Carlos!"

Carlos opened his eyes. "Huh?"

James was standing above him, trembling from head to foot. Mrs Knight and Katie were next to him. Mrs Knight was crying. Katie was holding Robyn in her arms.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, fearing the worst immediately."Is Kendall ok?"

James let out a choked sob, slapping Carlos's shoulder. "Kendall is the same. It's you, you idiot!"

"What?" Carlos sat up slowly. "Why?"

"You almost drowned."

All eyes turned on Dr Allard, who he'd only just realised was in the room. "You were just about breathing when they got you out." She bit her lip.

"Carlos . . ." James was still shaking. "From where Logan and I were, it looked . . . it looked like you were d-doing it on purpose."

"What? No! I would never . . . you actually thought I tried to drown on purpose?" Carlos looked around. "Where is Logan, anyway?"

"He went to Kendall's room to tell him what happened. I told him not to, but—"

"But he'll only upset Kendall! He can't do that!"

"Carlos, you're ok!" Logan had just appeared at the door. "You're only down the hall from Kendall's room, if you were wondering."

"You're an idiot!" Carlos snapped. "What the hell are you doing, going and telling Kendall I tried to kill myself!"

"What?" Logan looked shocked and embarrassed. "I j-just told him it was an accident . . ."

"I don't care! Do you have any idea how worried he'll be if he heard—"

"I don't give a shit about the stupid wheelchair, I wanna see him right now!"

Carlos stopped. Logan stopped. James stopped. Mrs Knight and Katie stared at the door. Dr Allard hovered in the background.

"Ok, just wait one second. You can't even walk, you'll only hurt yourself! Come back!"

Then Kendall appeared at the door, right next to Logan. He was panting, his cheeks res, eyes full of tears. His legs were shaking, and Logan had to catch him before he fell to his knees. Beth ran in behind him, pushing a wheelchair before tugging hm down to sit in it. "Now, stay!" Then she looked up and saw everyone staring. "Oh." She we heeled Kendall into the centre of the room.

Carlos couldn't stop staring. "K-Kendall?"

Kendall gave a weak smile. "Logan told me what happened, and I just . . . I just opened my eyes. It was so easy, but before that I found it so difficult—"

"Kendall!" Carlos launched off the examining table and straight at him, tears teaming down his cheeks as he wrapped Kendall up in his arms, lifting him right up out of the wheelchair. "I-I can't believe it . . ."

Kendall was crying now too, clinging on to Carlos. Carlos kissed him gently, Kendall's lips puckering as he gave a weak kiss back.

Logan and James were crying, walking over and hugging Kendall tightly. And when Carlos set Kendall back down in the wheelchair, Katie brought Robyn over and lay her in his arms, before she and Mes Knght hugged him too. Kendall beamed down at Robyn, lifting her up and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so happy for you," Dr Allard smiled, tears in her own eyes.

Kendall was coming back to them, more and more. All afternoon he worked and getting back on his feet. And by the weekend, they let him go home. And Carlos showed Kendall the songs he'd been working on.

He would've written a thousand love songs to bring Kendall back.

But they weren't needed after all.

**Frankly, I hate the ending of this. I'm sorry. I was all excited to start this story, then once I did I just hated it . . . I wanted to finish it quickly. So I can now start on some stories from the poll, as well as the sequel to Lost & Found! :) leave a review?**


End file.
